


The Way I Love You

by PerkyGoth14



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Kyle is having a dilemma. He is in love with his best friend Stan Marsh, but is having a hard time getting it off his chest. He tries to get advice from everyone he can think of and even goes to Kenny who seems to have the solution to his problems. Meanwhile, Wendy is infected by the green-eyed monster.





	1. Chapter 1

We are in South Park in Denver, Colorado where our favorite four boys were playing video games in their leader's house which it was the young boy in a poofball hat.

"Goddamn it, Cartman; that's the fifth time you won, you cheated!" the boy in the green hat glared.

"It's not my fault if you can't play right, Jew," the fat boy known as Cartman retorted. "Oh, wait, that's right, Jews can't play video games."

"Shut up, Fat Ass!" Stan glared.

"Ooh, standing up to your little boyfriend, Hippie?" Cartman mocked.

"Just shut up!" Stan growled.

"Alright, alright, don't get yer panties in a wad..." Cartman muttered. "Anyway, I win, so that means you are all my slaves for a month."

The boy in the orange parka pulled down his hood to reveal his shaggy blonde hair. "Up yours, Fat Ass." he then glared.

"Aye, shut up, poor boy!" Cartman glared back.

The four boys started to argue while going outside.

Wendy came down the street with Bebe and the two girls looked to see the four boys.

"Hey, Stan, I got my hair done," Wendy smiled as she took off her pink hat to show her black hair. "Do you like it?"

"Uhh... Sure, Wendy?" Stan replied.

Kyle felt something deep inside whenever he looked at Stan. He was so brave, determined, handsome... 'Wait, handsome?' he then thought to himself. 'No, no, Stan is not gay.'

"I'm gonna get my hair done too," Bebe came up beside Kyle. "Any ideas?"

"Um... I dunno..." Kyle shrugged.

"Maybe you guys should wear bikinis and go in a tub filled with mud." Kenny suggested.

"Eww, Kenny, that's sick." Bebe winced.

"I know, but if there were teenage girls with D-Cup boobs or a nice ass, then we're talking." Kenny replied.

"Like you could get someone, Poor Boy." Cartman scoffed.

"Oh, like you could, fat ass?" Kenny challenged.

"Yeah!" Cartman glared.

"They would probably get sucked in a black hole you call your fat ass." Kenny retorted.

"Aye, shut the Hell up!" Cartman growled.

"Bye, Stan, we'll see you later." Wendy said before leaving with Bebe.

"See ya, Kyle." Bebe cooed to the green-hatted boy she had a crush on.

"Okay, Bebe." Kyle replied.

The two girls walked off to get their hair done, leaving the four boys by themselves. Kyle was still on looking at Stan with a blush.

"Kyle? Kyle!" Stan called.

"Huh? Oh... Sorry, I was... Thinking..." Kyle said nervously.

"You okay, dude?" Stan asked. "Your face is a little red."

"Uhh... I need to go..." Kyle ran off.

"Where's he going?" Stan wondered.'

"Maybe he's late for a circumcision." Kenny said.

Everybody then laughed before they then wondered what that word meant.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night at the Broflovski house...

"Uh, Dad, can we talk?" Kyle walked over to Gerald as he was on the couch, reading a book.

"Sure, son, what's up?" Gerald replied.

"Um... Well..." Kyle rubbed his arm nervously. "Have you ever known someone for a while and you start to think about them differently?"

"Oh, who's the lucky girl, Kyle?" Gerald smiled.

"Uh... Well... It's not exactly a girl..." Kyle said nervously.

"Oh... My... God! It's another boy?!" Gerald panicked.

"Uh-huh." Kyle confirmed.

"W-Who is it, son?" Gerald then asked.

"Stan," Kyle sighed sharply. "I don't know what to do, Dad. What if he doesn't feel the same way?"

"Umm... Well, Kyle, it's, umm... Uhh... Oh, look your mother wants me to help her in the kitchen." Gerald said nervously before running off.

"Dad?" Kyle frowned.

Gerald quickly went into the kitchen.

Kyle sighed and hopped on the couch, then looked down to his little brother. "You're lucky, Ike, you don't have to worry about crazy stuff like this. Hey, Mom? I'm gonna take a little walk."

"Okay, sweetie, don't be gone too long, dinner will be ready soon." Shelia replied.

Kyle walked out and went over to the cemetery where the four boys' best friend's grave was there Chef. Chef was like another father to them, giving out good advice and helping them out when times were tough. "H-Hey, there, Chef..." he greeted the grave weakly and sadly. "We miss you."

"Kyle?" a voice called.

"Gah!" Kyle yelped, then turned to see who it was. "Kenny, you scared me!"

"Sorry about that." Kenny said. "Whatcha doin' at Chef's grave?"

"Oh, just remembering the old days..." Kyle sighed. "Remember how he always sang to us?"

"Yeah, Chef was the best..." Kenny agreed.

"I miss him a lot, he always gave us the best advice." Kyle said.

"Dude, are you feeling okay?" Kenny asked. "You have been acting weird for the past couple of days."

"I... I just don't know how to explain it..." Kyle said. "Kenny, you ever like someone when they wouldn't like you back... Like... Like..."

"Scarlett Johansson?" Kenny asked.

"Uh, no?" Kyle replied.

"Don't tell me you like someone."

"Y-Yeah, how did you know?"

"My sixth sense."

"Your what...?" Kyle asked.

"My sixth sense," Kenny explained. "It detects love in the air and our favorite Jew who has a sweet ass-"

"Kenny!" Kyle glared.

"Is in love." Kenny then finished.

"Well... Okay yeah... I'm in love..." Kyle admitted. "Not with Bebe though... She's nice, but I can't just like her like that..."

"I don't think anyone can," Kenny muttered. "Oh, who is it, dude?" he then gasped once he thought of someone. "Is it Stan?"

"How did you-" Kyle was about to ask.

"Dude, you have been staring at him for the past couple of days." Kenny said while running his hand through his golden blonde hair.

Kyle blushed slightly. "I just... I'm worried of rejection..."

"You two are closer with each other." Kenny agreed.

"But he likes Wendy," Kyle reminded. "How can I compete with that?"

"You could dress like a girl since you've got the look down?" Kenny suggested with a sneaky grin on his face.

"WHAT?!" Kyle squeaked. "I can't do that!"

"Don't you remember that time when Cartman made Butters become 'Marjorine' so we could get that cootie catcher at Heidi Turner's slumber party?" Kenny replied. "Why don't you pretend to be a new girl, get Stan to fall in love with you, and when the time is right, you confess yourself?"

Kyle narrowed his eyes. "Kenny, that has to be the craziest, stupidest idea I've ever heard."

"Stan will sweep off your feet, you're the princess to his prince," Kenny urged. "He's Tuxedo Mask to your Sailor Moon."

"Never make that comparison again, 'Princess Kenny'." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let me help you." Kenny took Kyle's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

At the McCormick house...

"Karen, do you mind if we use your beauty kit?" Kenny came to his little sister.

"Go on ahead, Kenny." Karen said to her big brother.

"Thanks, Karen." Kenny smiled.

"Kenny--" Kyle spoke up.

"Yes, Sailor Moon?" Kenny replied.

"Quit it!" Kyle glared.

Kenny laughed. "What, Kyle?"

"This is the stupidest idea ever," Kyle replied. "I mean, what if Cartman is hiding in your closet and filming us doing this and shows Stan that I love him?"

"You really think Cartman would be caught dead in my house after saying how poor I am?" Kenny replied.

"Well, no, but... You know how he likes to make my life a living Hell." Kyle said as he wiped his eyes as tears began to fall.

"Wow, Kyle, maybe you are a girl." Kenny said.

"HEY!" Kyle glared.

"It's a joke, dude, listen, Cartman will never get in the way of your love for Stan as long as I'm here," Kenny soothed. "First, let's try role-playing, okay? I'll be Stan and you be you."

"Umm... Okay." Kyle replied.

"Go ahead... Try it..." Kenny sat down.

"Um... Hey, Stan..." Kyle sat down across from him. "I was hoping I could talk to you alone?"

"Go ahead, dude, what's up?" Kenny replied.

"Well, I know that we're super best friends and we tell each other secrets..." Kyle started.

"Okay, stop." Kenny said.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"Super best friends?" Kenny snorted. "Sheesh, Kyle, hold your mom's hand often?"

"That's what me and Stan call each other," Kyle defended. "We made it up in second grade."

"Well... Okay... Go on..." Kenny said.

"I have a confession to make with you, Stan; I love you like, love love but, I was so scared to tell you that." Kyle said.

"Why would you be scared?" Kenny asked. "I've known you for a long time."

"Because I thought you would call me a fag and laugh in my face." Kyle replied.

"I would never do that to my best friend," Kenny said before pulling Kyle onto his lap and their eyes were inches apart. "And you never kissed a girl?"

"No, I haven't, Stan." Kyle answered honestly.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Peggy walked in.

"Just teaching Kyle some wrestling moves." Kenny lied.

"Oh, okay..." Peggy then walked away.

"Now then, the next step is the kiss." Kenny then told Kyle.

"The kiss?" Kyle repeated.

"Yes," Kenny smiled. "Kiss me like I'm Stan."

Kyle looked disturbed.

"Just imagine me as Stan." Kenny urged.

"Well... Okay." Kyle sighed.

"Kyle, I want you to kiss me." Kenny then said.

"Okay, Stan." Kyle answered, still pretending. 

Kenny smiled. Kyle then leaned over.

'Okay, Kenny, just pretend that he's Katie Couric...' Kenny thought to himself.

'Okay, Kyle, pretend that he's Stan.' Kyle thought to himself.

The two boys then kissed. Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck and Kenny lifted Kyle, putting the Jewish boy's legs around his waist. After about five minutes, they then finally let go of each other.

"Damn, Kyle." Kenny said.

"I guess I took it a little too far..." Kyle said.

"It's okay, I just pretended you were a Playboy Bunny." Kenny smirked.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to pretend to be a girl?"

"I would," Kenny said. "I know it's humiliating, but it might help you get to talk to Stan since him and Wendy's relationship is going down the toilet like Butters last week."

"How would I explain that to my parents?" Kyle asked.

"Just tell them you're doing an exchange student program for a few days, so you'll have to stay a few days with me." Kenny suggested.

"Just one more thing; what about food?" Kyle then asked.

"I gotta show you something that only me and Karen know about." Kenny smirked.

The blonde boy opened the his closet to show a mini fridge to show different kinds of foods.

"Wow." Kyle couldn't believe it.

"It's a secret though," Kenny said. "We did it when there was that canned food drive and we didn't have a can opener."

"Do your parents or brother know about this?" Kyle asked.

"No way, this is only for me and Karen." Kenny replied.

"Thanks, Kenny, you're the best." Kyle smiled.

"I know I am," Kenny replied. "Now, is there any room for one more in this relationship?"

"No." Kyle glared.

"Aww..." Kenny pouted.

"You're seriously messed up, Kenny." Kyle said.

"I know and I'm proud of it." Kenny replied before playfully slapping the boy on his butt.

"Gah, Kenny!" Kyle glared.

Kenny just laughed. "I'm just messin' with ya."

"I worry about you sometimes." Kyle glared.

"I can't help it if you have a sweet ass," Kenny defended. "Ooh, maybe Stan will be on it like hot glue."

"KENNY!" Kyle roared.

"Relax, it was just a joke." Kenny laughed.

Kyle rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile at the Marsh house...

"Kyle's been acting really weird lately..." Stan said as he was washing up for dinner.

"Hurry up in there, you turd!" Shelly called from the other side.

"Ah, blow it out your ass, Shelly!" Stan called back.

"WHAT?!" Shelly growled and pounded on the door.

"Hard of hearing?!" Stan growled back.

"YOU LITTLE TURD!" Shelly screamed.

"Stan, Shelly, dinner's ready!" Sharon called out.

"Okay, Mom!" Stan replied.

Shelly growled as she waited out the bathroom door. Stan then left the bathroom to come downstairs.

"About time!" Shelly scoffed and went to take her turn in the bathroom.

Stan went downstairs in the family room where his parents and his grandpa were sitting in their chairs.

"Billy, would you like to have five bucks?" Grandpa Marsh asked.

"I'm not gonna kill you, Grandpa." Stan replied.

"Aw, come on, I'll pay ya!" Grandpa Marsh begged. 

"No, Grandpa." Stan replied.

"Come on, Billy, I'm giving you five whole dollars." Grandpa Marsh pleaded.

"No, Grandpa, I'm not gonna kill you." Stan replied.

"Respect your elders, Stanley." Sharon said.

"Okay, Mom." Stan rolled his eyes.

"So Stan, how was your day?" Randy asked.

"Okay, I guess," Stan shrugged. "Kyle kept looking at me weird."

"How weird?" Randy asked. "He must be an alien!"

"Randy, please!" Sharon warned her husband.

"He just keeps looking at me weird." Randy shrugged.

"He probably knows how much you suck." Shelly mocked.

"At least I have friends." Stan retorted.

"Shut up!" Shelly glared.

"You shut up!" Stan glared back.

"Enough!" Sharon scolded. "Both of you apologize to each other!"

"Sorry." Shelly and Stan uttered out.

"That's better." Sharon replied.

"Kids, huh, Dad?" Randy chuckled.

"Somebody put a bullet in my head." Grandpa Marsh said.

"That's our silly grandpa." Randy laughed.

Stan sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Later at the McCormick house...

"Okay, Kyle, it's been an hour, come on out." Kenny said after giving Kyle his sister's beauty makeover kit.

"This is so embarrassing." Kyle muttered.

"Aw, come on, it can't be that bad." Kenny said.

"Yes, it is." Kyle replied.

"Don't make me come in there." Kenny threatened.

"Alright, fine..." Kyle groaned and walked out with his curly red hair in low pigtails with a bow in his hair, overalls with a long-sleeved flower shirt, tights, and boots. "This is so gay."

"Trust me, this'll work, you just pretend to be a girl and then lure Stan to you," Kenny said. "Besides, I hear things are stale between him and Wendy these days."

"What if it won't work?" Kyle replied. "Did you ever think of that?"

"Kyle, just let me deal with this, okay?" Kenny said. "Your name is Kylie and you're from a foreign country."

"Kylie? Really?" Kyle asked. "Isn't that too obvious?"

"That's true... Hmm... How about Samantha, do you like that?" Kenny suggested.

"Samantha, I like that." Kyle agreed.

"Samantha then...." Kenny said. "Samantha Johansson."

"People are gonna ask me if I'm related to Scarlett Johansson." Kyle predicted.

"And I'll say 'Hells yeah, that's my bitch'." Kenny said.

"KENNY!" Kyle glared.

"Sorry," Kenny said. "You're so cute when you get all mad like that."

"You're supposed to help me, not flirt with me." Kyle reminded.

"Sorry, I was having fun." Kenny said.

Kyle rolled his eyes. "You owe me big time for this."

"Yeah, yeah..." Kenny replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Next week at South Park Elementary...

The class was talking amongst themselves until Mr. Garrison would come into the classroom.

"Hey, Kenny, where's Kyle?" Stan asked.

"He's doing an exchange program for a couple of days." Kenny replied.

"Oh, okay..." Stan shrugged.

"That's gay." Cartman scoffed.

"TIMMY!" Timmy smiled as he sat in his wheelchair as always.

"So, the Jew isn't gonna be here for a couple of days?" Cartman replied. "Oh, thank you Lord for answering my prayers!"

"Shut up, Cartman!" Stan glared.

"You sad that your little Jew boyfriend isn't here?" Cartman mocked.

"Why don't you all shut up?" Craig glared while flipping the bird to them.

"Ay!" Cartman glared back at him.

"It would be nice if you did shut up, Fat Ass." Stan scoffed.

"Now, Stan, don't take your anger out on me just because your boyfriend isn't here." Cartman replied.

Mr. Garrison walked into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late, class, my I had a bad headache this morning and had a hard time waking up."

"That's just a fancy term for a hangover." 'Mr. Hat' said.

"Okay, as some of you may be unaware, Kyle Broflovski is doing an exchange program and won't be here for a couple of days." Mr. Garrison then continued. 

"Mr. Garrison, you may wanna get some tissues, 'cuz Stan is gonna cry what with his boyfriend gone and all." Cartman said.

"SHUT UP, CARTMAN!" Stan glared.

"So we'll be having a new student named Samantha Johansson." Mr. Garrison continued.

"Is she related to Scarlett Johansson?" Butters asked.

"Butters, don't be ridiculous." Mr. Garrison said.

The new girl then came into the classroom and looked around, she then sat down with the girls as they seemed to glance at her. Some girls like Bebe seemed to like her, but others like Wendy didn't. "Samantha" then looked at Kenny who give the "new girl" a thumb's up.

"Hey there, I'm Stan Marsh." Stan introduced himself politely.

"Hi there, I'm Samantha Johansson." 'Samantha' replied.

"Uh, welcome to our school." Stan welcomed.

"Thanks, Stan." Samantha smiled.

Wendy glared as she saw the 'new girl' talking with Stan.

"Say, can I call you Sam for short?" Stan asked.

"Oh, sure, Stan." Samantha smiled.

"And how would you like to sit with us for lunch?" Stan then asked.

"I would love to." Samantha then agreed.

"Stanley, you can flirt with Samantha on your own time." Mr. Garrison scolded.

"Erm... Yes, Mr. Garrison." Stan replied.

Samantha smiled as this was going well so far and she shared a thumb's up with Kenny.

"Bebe, we should keep an eye on that new girl." Wendy said to her best friend.

"Why? She seems like a nice girl." Bebe replied.

"There's something fishy about that new girl." Wendy explained.

"You think every girl who talks to Stan is fishy." Bebe defended.

"Don't remind me of Ms. Ellen..." Wendy narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, Wendy, whatever you say..." Bebe rolled her eyes. "Man, you're worse than that goth girl Henrietta Biggle."

During lunch time, Samantha sat with Stan, Cartman, and Kenny.

"Thank you guys for letting me sit here." Samantha said.

"No problem." Stan smiled.

"I'm just glad the Jew isn't here." Cartman commented.

Samantha narrowed her eyes.

"Speaking of which, Samantha, you should make me lunch, you are a girl after all and need to wear a dress and be in the kitchen where you belong." Cartman said.

"Excuse me?!" Samantha glared.

"You heard me." Cartman scoffed.

"Cartman, leave her alone." Stan also glared.

"I'm not done yet, and another thing, why don't you--" Cartman started.

Samantha then kicked the fat boy in his balls and then punched him right in the face.

"Ay, you stupid bitch!" Cartman yelped.

"Whoa..." Stan was impressed.

"You hit harder than Wendy." Cartman said.

"Hmph!" Samantha pouted.

"Sam, that was awesome!" Stan cheered.

"It was nothing..." Samantha blushed while giggling. 

Stan smiled to the new girl. "So, Sam, what do you do for fun?" he then asked.

"Um... Uhh..." Samantha stammered. "I like knitting, wearing make-up, and other girl things... Oh, and I like animals too."

"Me too," Stan smiled. "I love animals."

"What's your favorite?" Samantha asked.

"Well, it's hard to decide, I like all of them." Stan said.

"*cough* Hippie. *cough*" Cartman coughed.

"Shut up, Lard Ass!" Stan scolded.

"I volunteer at the animal shelter everyday back home." Samantha then said.

"Really? Where are you from?" Stan asked.

"Erm... North Park." Samantha replied.

"North Park, huh?" Stan commented. "That's interesting, we have animal shelter here if you wanna come with me."

"Sure, I would love to." Samantha accepted.

Stan smiled.

"So far so good..." Kenny smiled from a distance.

"Uh, hey, Kenny, you think the new girl will like this flower?" Butters walked over with a rose.

"Uhh... Butters, what's over there?" Kenny asked.

"Where?" Butters looked around. "Where?"

"That way." Kenny pointed at a random direction to distract the simple boy.

Butters turned away which made Kenny zip away.

"I was afraid of that, nice kid, but he's really dense." Kenny commented.

Behind the school, the four Goth kids were doing their usual business of smoking their cigarettes and going over their poetry.

Wendy came over to them which made them stare at her. "Hey, can I talk with you?"

"What do you want, conformist?" the red goth asked.

"With her..." Wendy pointed to the goth girl of the group.

"What do you want?" Henrietta asked.

"I wanna talk with you alone." Wendy said.

"Hey, you're that girl who broke up with Stan Marsh and he became one of us." the tall goth recognized.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you, conformist?" the red goth scoffed. "My cousin can hold a relationship better than you."

"Let me speak with her." Henrietta stood up with her cigarette between her manicured fingertips. 

The other goths then let their female go.

Henrietta came to talk with Wendy alone. "What?"

"There's a new girl in our class," Wendy said. "I'm worried she'll steal Stan from me..."

"And why are you telling me this?" Henrietta replied.

"Because you hung out with Stan when we were split up together," Wendy said. "Would he go out with someone else besides me?"

"Don't know, don't care..." Henrietta rolled her eyes. "I have my own problems to worry about like my drunken bastard of a father who doesn't even know I exist. Anyway, find out for yourself..." she then went back to her fellow goth friends.

"I knew that was a bad idea..." Wendy sighed in defeat.


End file.
